


Are You Really Mine?Forever?(cause that would be great)

by Ineedtostopimintoodeep



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Minghao needs to be protected at all costs, Minghaos parents are assholes, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Platonic Xu Ming Hao | The8/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedtostopimintoodeep/pseuds/Ineedtostopimintoodeep
Summary: When you turn fifteen you soulmate or soulmates names apear on your wrist nothing can get it to disapear not even cutting the skin off of it.





	Are You Really Mine?Forever?(cause that would be great)

**Author's Note:**

> So ive never been out of north america so i dont really know how other school systems work so im doing the school system where i live in canada.
> 
> Also this is a work of pure fiction. Its bad fiction but its fiction. I can do whatever i want in my fan Fiction (emphasis again on the fiction part) so its all coming from my head with the knowledge that i already have. That being said if there is anything that seems really, really wrong let me know if not leave me be. Dont like, dont read.
> 
> Also this is my first fic so let me know if its good or not. I thrive on praise because i dont think im good at anything(which is also why this is a chatfic. Beacause i love writing but im so bad at it)
> 
> Seungcheol-Camel  
> Jeonghan-1004  
> Joshua-gentleman  
> Junhui-moonprince  
> Soonyoung-10:10  
> Wonwoo-beanie/smartemohyung  
> Jihoon-woozzii  
> Seokmin-donkeykong  
> Mingyu-tallboy  
> Minghao-kermit  
> Seungkwan-booboo  
> Hansol-cellphone  
> Chan-maknae

**donkeykong has added tallboy, 10:10, woozzii and 4 others to the chat**

 

**donkeykong named the chat Da Bois**

 

**donkeykong**

hello freinds and welcome

 

**booboo**

what is this

 

**10:10**

probably what awsomeness feels like

 

**donkeykong**

bro

 

**10:10**

yea bro

 

**donkeykong**

have i ever told you i love you bro

 

**tallboy**

oi!

 

**donkeykong**

and i mean it in the most platonic way bro

 

**10:10**

bro same bro

 

**tallboy**

serously tho min why

 

**donkeykong**

wht can't i have my favourit poeple in the same place

 

**Beanie**

I didn't realize I classified as one of your favourite people.

 

**donkeykong**

well your here arent u

 

**Beanie**

Yes.

 

**donkeykong**

then why are you suprised by it

 

**donkeykong**

i love u hyung ur my smart emo hyng

 

**woozzii has renamed Beanie to smartemohyung**

 

**10:10**

A LURKER HAS APPEARD

 

**10:10**

JIHOOONIIIIEEEE

 

**10:10**

YOU CRAWLED OUT OF UR HERMIT CAVE FINALLY

 

**woozzii**

That is physically hurting my eyes turn off caps lock pls

 

**10:10**

NEVER

 

**woozzii**

Soonyoung

 

**10:10**

NO

 

**woozzii**

Soonyoung

 

**cellphone**

he puuled out the period ladies and gents hes serious

 

**smartemohyung**

Uh there's only gents here

 

**booboo**

uh speak for your self

 

**maknae**

soonie you better stop

 

**maknae**

i kind of want someone to cuddle with tonight

 

**maknae**

and this situation isnt helping with that

 

**10:10**

CHANIE WER R U RN

 

**10:10**

I WANNA CUDDLE

 

**maknae**

in class

 

**10:10**

WHY ARE YOU TEXTING IN CLASS PAY ATTENTION

 

**10:10**

CHAN

 

**10:10**

CHANIE

 

**10:10**

CHAN CHAN

 

**10:10**

WHY IS HE IGNORING ME NOW

 

**10:10**

ಥ﹏ಥ

 

**woozzii**

Probably because you told him not to text in class thats your own fault you overgrown hamster 

 

**woozzii**

now turn off your god damn caps lock before i do it for you

 

**10:10**

∑(O_O;)

 

**tallboy**

Ha

  
  


\---

 

**chat: chinaline**

 

**moonprince**

hey haohao

 

**kermit**

wat

 

**moonprince**

have we gotten a date for the next showcase my parents wanna come down and see us perform

 

**moonprince**

the're sick of watching the video and want to see us live onstage and livin the dream

 

**kemit**

the next one is in march

 

**kermit**

i think the 13th 

 

**kermit**

don't hold me to it i'll double check tomorrow

 

**moonprince**

ok thanks haohao

 

**kemit**

stop calling me that

 

**moonprince**

never my little hao hao


End file.
